Broken Heartbeats
by sunshinewarcraft
Summary: Story takes place in the next expansion of legion. Maiev couldn't believe he returned. The betrayer. The demon. Her nightmare. This is a romance story, so if you are looking for a lore-based story with no romance you've come to the wrong one. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World of Warcraft or any of it's characters.

 **Summary:** This takes place in the next expansion Legion. This writing is my fiction and the storytelling could deviate. Most popular fanfictions are about the 10,000 years that they spent together. This time I want to write about after Illidan's fall and his return. **BE WARNED** that there WILL BE LEMONS later on in the story. Lemons are scenes of sexual nature. If you do not like lemons, please skip over it (I will notify you all ahead of time). I will try to also add quotes to each chapter, something that sets the mood and relates to the story's tone.

One last thing, if you do not know the lore behind Maiev and Illidan please read it! This way you get a better idea of what's happening and possible flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

/

"The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate."

/

* * *

Maiev was dreaming again.

She watched from the shadows as the dream played out.

A young woman faced an eager looking man, except his eyes were on the yellow flower that he held in his right hand. His brow creased with frustration at the woman's words, his long raven locks flowing over his bare shoulders in the gentle breeze. The lady's silk white dress also flowed over her legs as flower petals and leaves drifted through the air. It was in that defining moment, she realized he would only love one woman.

"I'm sorry Illidan," Soft sweet words left her full lips, "The mistress Tyrande is busy and cannot see you at this time."

A low growl emitted from his throat as his golden eyes narrowed; anger and frustration clouded his visage. Eyes not meeting hers he turned away without another word, tossing the flower aside and striding away. The young priestess knelt down and picked up the discarded token of affection, her glowing eyes never leaving his broad back until he was out of sight.

The dream would not end here.

Maiev followed her younger self up the stairs to the tower where Tyrande was talking with the other priestesses. The high priestess waved her hand and scattered her subordinates away. Turning her attention to the slim and small Maiev Shadowsong.

"Did you tell him?" Tyrande asked.

Maiev opened her mouth slightly, her eyes drifting down to the flower she held in her hand.

"He was adamant about seeing you." Maiev replied.

Tyrande turned toward the open windows, her dress and baubles swaying slightly with the movement. Lifting up her right hand she rested a finger to her lips in worry. She was undoubtedly beautiful and blessed by the goddess Elune herself.

"I do not like hurting him, he knows my decision," she spoke to herself in a determined tone, yet underlyingly betraying a small tone of sorrow in her voice.

Maiev remained silent.

"You are dismissed." Tyrande waved her hand.

Maiev bowed and retreated to her chambers with her prize in hand.

Upon entering her chambers she placed the flower in the vase. The flower was not alone, it was accompanied by many different types. All visits from Illidan trying to win Tyrande's affections. Dark thoughts took over her younger self.

 _Why? Why does Tyrande get everything..._

Fists closed tightly, the thoughts continued to race.

 _First she is named High Priestess over me and has his affection?_

In visits to Tyrande, Illidan never once looked at the small elven priestess, his eyes were only for the Lady Whisperwind.

Shaking with sudden rage not befitting a peaceful priestess of her station, she picked up her vase and tossed it against the wall, the glass shattering into a million pieces. She lobbed it with so much force a piece of the glass had cut into her hand. Maiev watched with fascination as rivulets of blood tracked down her fingers and made dull dripping sounds onto the floor.

 _Is this the start of madness?_

Maiev lurched upright with a gasp. Sweat matted her brow as she forcefully ripped the thin sheets aside. Raking a hand through her hair she pulled the mass of silver into a messy ponytail. Drowsy still with sleep, her glowing eyes drifted over her dim quarters. The place she had been living secretly for years, if you could call a hovel a home.

She lived her life in a silent and lonely existence. It was all she knew the moment her wardens died at the hands of Tyrande and the loss of her comrades she suffered when chasing down Illidan. His death was the final piece of the puzzle, the last dying breath of her very existence snuffed out leaving her nothing but a shell of her former self. His words still haunted her.

 _"The Huntress is nothing without the hunt. You.. are nothing.. without... me."_

His death should have brought her closure, but only grief and loneliness prevailed. Thinking about the past started to make her body hum and skin tingle. The thrill of the hunt. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Illidan wasn't alive anymore, she should not feel like every fiber of her being is reawakening and calling out to something unknown. Again, clearing her mind did nothing. Maiev's eyes flashed open in shock.

"No, no it can't be."

* * *

Illidan coughed and gasped, his wings snapping open and closed as his body writhed. All he could remember was his soul being casted out into the Twisting Nether. He felt time pass slowly as his soul was trapped on another spiritual plane. He clawed at the ground as he struggled to his feet. The demon hunter looked down at his body, it was intact and as strong as ever. Stretching out his wings above his head, he gave them a good flap. Someone in the darkness grunted at the wind that whipped through the chamber.

He was not alone.

Though blind, he could feel a dark evil energy infront of him, a feeling that was familiar as his own being.

"Illidan Stormrage," Gul'dan spoke in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Illidan's baritone voice cut clear with an authoritative tone.

"I am a servant of the burning legion, I am Gul'dan."

Illidan tossed his head back and laughed which confused the green orc.

"You cannot be Gul'dan, I absorbed his skull and it's powers."

Gul'dan, also confused, grew angry.

"I am very much alive. I come from another time in the rift. Our master calls to us, calls to you to serve him once again."

Illidan's smirk fell as the word master was spoken.

Before his untimely demise at the hand of adventurers, Akama, and that vexing huntress Maiev, he hid away in Outlands. He was bound to serve the burning legion, whether he liked it or not. Illidan loved power, but his love for Tyrande overpowered it; seeking to kill the Lich King and remove the scourge from the lands in order to save his beloved from foreseeable harm. Even if it was a direct order from Kil'Jaeden to do so, Illidan would always remain faithful to his priestess.

"I have no master." Illidan retorted arrogantly.

Gul'dan lowly chuckled, "You cannot escape the burning legion, you cannot escape... him."

Illidan felt it now, the aura surrounding the form in front of him also had made a pact with Sargeras and his minions. The night elf heard the tap, tap, tap sounds of wood hitting the floor. Gul'dan drew closer.

"I don't want you to serve our masters. I want you to serve.. me."

Illidan reeled back, flaring his wings menacingly.

"Why should I serve you?" He spit out.

"I have a plan to get rid of the burning legion.. once and for all."

Like Illidan, Gul'dan loved power and he was over serving masters. If he could manipulate Illidan to do his bidding, he could control the demons to his benefit. Once the demon hunter's usefulness ended, he'd take the elf's life; absorbing his power in turn.

"What is this... plan of yours?" Illidan asked.

Gul'dan grinned.

* * *

End chapter.

Whew... good starting chapter. I wanted to write solely about Maiev and Illidan but I have to work characters in to make the story more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Please enjoy chapter two. I have taken two opening quotes from Naruto (manga). Review and let me know how it's going. AGAIN, this is my story and I will not 100% follow the lore.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

/

"Often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing... that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. They spare the foe whose life is in their hands... But don't you see? It's an empty existence... to go on living... alone and unloved... when defeat's already cost you your dream!"

/

* * *

"Illidan? He's alive?" Tyrande said shocked.

Khadgar nodded.

"The burning legion has returned. Gul'dan escaped to the Broken Isles and what he is doing there is unknown but it is a danger to us all. I have reports that Illidan has been seen there as well."

"How could this be?" Tyrande faced her beloved Malfurion, looking to him for answers.

"I felt the earth becoming unsettled, but I can not imagine this would happen. All these years..." Malfurion said quietly to himself.

Tyrande turned back to Khadgar.

"I will dispatch my army and we will meet you on the broken shores."

"Very well, I will inform King Varian next." With a solemn nod the mage turned into a raven and flew off.

"Oh..my love, what should we do?" Tyrande said.

"We find my brother and see what has become of him."

* * *

Maiev had been following the night elf army across the sea to the broken isles. She could not believe that after all this time he could be alive, her nightmare reborn. Stealthed in the shadows, she was dressed in a dark purple cloak that covered her entire body. Maiev's face was covered by a thin golden mask. She no longer was a Warden, she had given up that position a long time ago when she went behind Tyrande and Malfurion's back and tried to kill Furion and the Highborne. Maiev's face twisted into disgust. Malfurion.. he was responsible for everything. Though she volunteered for the job as Illidan's jailor, he had sentenced his brother to a lifetime of imprisonment. In turn, the many thousands of years she held vigil over Illidan's cell, only for Tyrande - _that bitch_ \- to set him free. Causing the death of many of her fellow Wardens, both by Tyrande's and Illidan's hands.

 _Naisha..._

Admittedly, she did enjoy Illidan's sentence in the beginning. Knowing that he was there, safely tucked away from the world. When she was sent on long missions to recapture dangerous criminals, she did wonder what he was doing and if he was waiting for her to return. Maiev took pleasure in seeing him in chains, on his knees, bound forever in darkness. She would taunt him by remaining quiet, moving back and forth in front of his cage. He would reply in kind by being still and appearing to ignore her.

A gull cried over head, breaking her thoughts. The ship docked and she moved with the crowd that was departing onto the embankments and slipping furthermore into the shadows. Time to hunt her prey.

* * *

Tyrande sipped her wine and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze caressed her face. Her army had setup camp near the shore and the tents were setup as temporary sleeping quarters. She breathed in the sea air and opened her eyes, gazing up to the moon's full glow. Tyrande tipped her wine towards the sky in gesture to the great goddess Elune before taking another sip.

"Tyrande." A soft baritone voiced called from the shadows.

Gasping, she whirled around to come face to face with the Betrayer.

"Illidan!" She said in a surprised whisper.

"It's been a long time Tyrande." He sighed her name as if it was the sweetest word to say. Her aura still was a bright shining light in his darkness. It gently bathed his demonic eyes and soothed them.

Tyrande noticed he was larger, more imposing, and frightening than before. Hiding her fear, she set down her wine glass.

"I have many questions."

Illidan grunted as a consent to continue.

"How are you alive? Who brought you back? Why? After all this time.." Towards the end she sounded heartbroken.

Illidan motioned to step forward, but stopped when she stepped back. Hugging herself in comfort, she awaited his replies.

"Gul'dan the Warlock has brought me back. The burning legion has returned again... _you_.. need my help again." Illidan's brain switched tracks. All he ever wanted was to prove himself to Tyrande and thousands of years never changed that.

"Gul'dan is dangerous, he is not to be trusted." Tyrande instantly spoke up.

"I am well aware of his possible treachery, I'm only allied with him for the time being." Illidan said.

"Why?" Tyrande asked.

"He has a plan... there is an artifact similar to the Eye of Sargeras that can control all the demons and dark magic, maybe even Sargeras himself." Illidan replied.

"Impossible! You know how dangerous the Eye was! The fact that there is another artifact of power is frightening." Tyrande said.

Illidan sensed fear and grabbed Tyrande's hands in a gentle grip. She tried resisting by pulling away, but relented when he didn't let go. Tyrande was tempted to call her guards and have him arrested, though it could cost her guards life and the potential life of others caught in the crossfire. No, she had to play it smart.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." Illidan said earnestly.

"I know," Tyrande whispered.

"I will find this artifact and bring it to you." He promised.

Tyrande stared at his blindfold, "What about Gul'dan? Your brother?"

She suddenly remembered her beloved Malfurion. He would want words with Illidan too.

"Do not worry about Gul'dan, I will deal with him when the time comes. My.. brother.. still lives?" Illidan ended his speech hesitantly.

Tyrande nodded.

"Yes, he is alive and well. He will want to speak with you."

Rustling and noise could be heard outside the tent.

Illidan took that cue to disappear.

"Mistress! Are you Ok?" Moments later guards arrived and were looking worried.

"I was talking to the Goddess Elune. I am fine." Tyrande smiled gently, a facade to put the guards at ease.

They didn't see the troubled look their mistress gave when they left.

* * *

Maiev had watched everything from the shadows. She was trembling in rage. She knew that if Illidan was alive he'd pay a visit to Tyrande. Maiev bided her time and waited, watching the priestess lounge and drink wine for a couple of hours. The task was boring, but thousands of years of watching and waiting... patience had paid off. She had to stifle a gasp when he appeared in Tyrande's tent.

Adrenaline made her body hum with anticipation but when Illidan reached to grab the priestess's hands, she balled her fists. Red hot with rage, she dare not breathe lest she give herself away with an angry shout. Instead she knocked over a holding rack that was outside the tent. The noise brought the guards running. As Illidan disappeared all she could feel was anger and more emptiness.

* * *

.

.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's been a long time I know! I've been thinking on where I wanted to take this story and now I have a pretty good idea. :)

.

.

.

* * *

/

 **Chapter 3**

How do you keep going when the worst thing has happened? What do you have to change inside to survive? What do you have to become?

/

* * *

.

.

.

The Vault of the Wardens.

It had been many years since she visited this place. Illidan's tomb, now shattered and broken lie still in the deepest reaches of the vault. His Illidari still slept, entombed in the upper levels. Maiev walked quickly, her heels clicking against the dusty floor. This place had all but been abandoned to drift quietly through time.

She found what she was looking for and grabbed the cobwebbed lever, yanking it up. The prison cells hummed to life, illiminating the bodies within. Frowning, she debated with herself. Free the Illidari and help her fight against the Legion and track down Illidan? Track down that foul green orc Gul'dan? Did she have a choice? No, her wardens were all gone.

Sorrow gripped her heart again for a moment before resolute determination shone in her eyes. She pressed the button.

The glass holding each prisoner shattered.

Not all responded immediately and fell onto the dirty floor. Most coughed and gasped deeply for breath. Maiev wanted patiently for them to get to their feet. As the small group looked around confused and bleary eyed, she called out.

"Illidari!"

The demon hunters found the warden in the darkness easily, her aura shone a bright red.

"The warden," One sneered and found enough strength to posture, "The one who imprisoned us."

Maiev realized she was outnumbered, she held her crescent weapon close. Squaring her shoulders, she looked at each of them slowly.

"I have imprisoned all of you and with good reason. You are all demon spawn that should have been eliminated. However... I- need your help." Maiev said, struggling at the last word.

The Illidari glared at her words and stepped closer to the warden.

"Your master has been.. kidnapped. You all will help me find him, he's still my charge."

The demon hunters looked concerned at Maiev's words of kidnapped, turning to each other to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Maiev commended herself on the idea. Why not use Illidan's lap dogs to find Illidan himself? He had been tricky to track down. It didn't help he was using his wings for more airborne travel.

"What do we get for helping you?" A petite female with small horns asked.

The creatures before her didn't matter, the only thing that did was Illidan.

"Your freedom." Maiev replied.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you sure my brother will be on our side?" Malfurion asked Tyrande with a worried tone.

"After everything you and your brother has been through, this time it's different." Tyrande replied, reining her saber along his antlered mount.

They had been scouting out a stronghold in Val'Sharah. Demons numbering in the hundreds were gathering there. The night elf army silently waited behind Tyrande and Malfurion. Jarod Shadowsong, Maiev's brother, being among them. He was the commander and would lead them into battle.

"The scouts report the artifact could be here."

The fortress was made of many intertwining buildings so actually finding the artifact would be difficult. The demons crawled within like ants.

"We will attack tonight during the full moon." Tyrande told Jarod and Malfurion. Goddess Elune would be able to help her tonight, help her to protect her people and the one she loved the most.

* * *

.

.

.

Maiev and her Illidari tracked Illidan to the stronghold. They couldn't tell her specifically where he was but felt his presence strongly within the area. Keen eyes scanned the demons below, they must number in the hundreds. All colors, shapes, and sizes. Succubuses flirted and laughed at the Felguards while the Imps prattled at each other. Doomguards patrolled up and down the pathways. Narrowly avoiding detection by an Observer she fell back to the waiting Illidari.

"Can we kill them?" One male demon hunter raised his war glaives.

"No, going in there would be suicide." Maiev pushed the weapon down.

The one thing Maiev and the Illidari had in common, they hated demons.

"We need to do this covertly. Find Illidan." She said to the group.

He was here searching for an artifact. Maybe she could also find the item here and destroy it before he absorbed more demonic power. An immortal and undefeatable Illidan? Maiev's skin crawled, a severe expression marring her beautiful face. She rather have her torturing be done once more.

The group waited until nightfall, then she sent a few demon hunters to scale the walls and infiltrate the stronghold. Time passed and she waited. Would they find Illidan? Apphrension creeped up her spine. Would they find him absorbing the new artifact? Would they help their master escape? With her mind racing, she leapt into action. After all, she trusted no one.

As she broke over the wall, a warhorn and battle cry sounded below. Night elves flooded the fortress. Sounds of steel, battle cries from both humanoid and demon resounded into the air, the scent of metallic blood flowing. The path ran red and green with blood, the moonlight highlighting the ongoing carnage. Stepping gracefully she dodged and jumped her way to the largest building, avoiding weapons slicing into the air and demons claws lashing out at their potential victims. This would be a good place to start. The battle outside was of no importance to her.

Find Illidan.

She quickly navigated through hallways, slowly descending into the darkness. Grabbing a torch, she struck it with her crescent until it sparked to life. The roaring torch gave her a light to keep going. Down, down, down she went. Finally arriving at a small chamber with crystals and orbs that glowed purple. She felt the chaos in this place and it unsettled her. On a pedestal not far from her sat a diadem. It was simple and not ornate with bands of gold. Maiev stilled, eyes wide.

Could this be the artifact? Should she take it?

Yes. Take it and destroy it.

Whispers filled her ears the closer she got, her hand hovering above the head piece. Closing her eyes, she quickly grabbed the artifact. Holding her breath she waited.

Nothing happened.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she looked once more at the object.

Ordinary.

Maybe this wasn't the artifact Illidan was searching for.

 _Illidan..._ Maiev thought absently.

 _ **Illidan isn't here**_.

A voice whispered back.

Whirling around she wielded her crescent.

"Who's there?!" She spoke out to the darkness.

 _ **I am dearie.**_

A small red eyed, dark skinned imp came into view.

Maiev lashed out at the small demon with her weapon. It moved through the imp as if the creature was transparent. The imp giggled gleefully.

It re-appeared behind her. Maiev spun around striking out again.

 _ **You'll only tire yourself dearie.**_

Realizing quickly that he was an apparition, she lowered her weapon. Did removing the diadem awaken some sort of protection spell? Maiev glared at the gleeful creature.

"Who are you?" She asked in a nasty tone.

 _ **Afraid I cannot tell you that, but what I can tell you is I'm going to be around from now on... thanks to you taking that item.**_

An annoying imp will follow her around just because she removed the artifact? Was it even powerful? Maiev narrowed her eyes. Must be a prank of somesort. Demons like to play games. In that case she'd just place it back where she took it.

The imp watched her place the diadem on the pedestal. Proud of herself, she turned back, confident that the imp would disappear with it. It only grinned at her. Panic rose to the back of her mind, how would she get rid of this demon? She couldn't attack it to kill it, replacing the item didn't make him disappear.

 _ **Check the inside band dearie... you'll get quite a shock.**_

Maiev gritted her teeth and took the object, tilting it into the small purple backlight.

 _Maiev Shadowsong_

Engrave marks.

She quickly dropped it as if it burned her, the clanking sound of it hitting the hard floor echoed off the small chamber walls.

"I don't have time for your games imp." Maiev snapped.

Clear denial.

 _ **We will have a marvelous time together, shall we get started?**_

Maiev barred her teeth in disgust and rage.

The building suddenly rocked and groaned. A huge doomguard had been throwing against the structure, breaking and weaking it. The room started to collapse. Maiev's survival instincts kicked in as she raced up the stairs, her memory of the way out the only thing keeping her from getting lost.

 _ **Do hurry dearie, I'd hate for you to get entombed like your precious Naisha.**_

Maiev halted abruptly at the entrance.

"Naisha? How do you know-?" Maiev gasped out.

 _ **I know a great many things.**_

Bile rose to her throat as memories flooded her mind. Maiev pushed past the doomguard's dead body to the outside. The battle was still ongoing. Swarmed with memories of torture, confusion, pain, and loss, she wandered into the battlefield. She didn't see a pit lord raise his axe to cleave her in two until a sword intercepted, the sharp clang awoke her from her thoughts.

"Brother..." Maiev saw Jarod use his strength to unbalance the pit lord as the great beast went stumbling back with a roar. Night elf warriors ran past him to finish the job.

Jarod gently touched his sister's face. Maiev's knees gave out. Why was she so consumed about the past? What was happening to her senses?

"Brother," Maiev breathed deeply, "You came for me, even after I-"

"Now isn't the time to speak of such things, let's get you to safety." Jarod's arms enveloped her, guiding her to stand. Stepping over dead elves and demons alike, they made their way to the back line.

"My sister needs to be looked at," Jarod spoke to one of the healers.

A priestess nodded and started to weave healing spells.

Maiev sat there, her eyes glazed over.

What was wrong with his sister?

"Shadowsong! Why have you left the battle?" Malfurion came into view as Jarod turned to acknowledge the great druid.

Malfurion's voice brought her back to the present once more, eyes gazing untrustingly and with malice.

"Furion."

"Maiev."

.

.

.

* * *

End chapter.

Author's Note: This lays a lot of ground work. This will be a long story (hopefully!). I took the idea from someone in her head like Emma had the dark one in Once Upon A Time. You will have to stay tuned to find out who is the voice in her head. Also where is Illidan?!


End file.
